csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Natalie Davis
"This is about her. Her, her, her. It's always about her!" Natalie Davis (a.k.a. The Miniature Killer) is een psychotische Seriemoordenaar die in het zevende seizoen van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation opdook. The Miniature Killer was het belangrijkste onderwerp van het zevende seizoen, als eerst te zien in de première van dat seizoen, en uiteindelijk wordt ze geïdentificeerd in de seizoensfinale. Ze zou later weer verschijnen in seizoen negen. Achtergrond Natalie's vader, Christopher Davis, was een buikspreker die vaak afwezig was omdat hij altijd onderweg was. Omdat zijn vrouw thuis bleef om voor Natalie en haar zusje Chloe te zorgen was dat geen probleem. Toen mevrouw Davis overleed moest Christopher vaker thuis blijven. Gedurende deze tijd werd Natalie steeds meer jaloers op de aandacht die Chloe kreeg van haar vader wat ertoe leidde dat Natalie Chloe uit een boomhut gooide en vermoordde. Christopher maakte later Chloe's bloed van de grond schoon met bleek terwijl Natalie naast hem stond, waardoor ze psychotische neigingen kreeg als ze bleekwater zag of rook terwijl ze opgroeide. Vals spel kwam nooit ter sprake. Christopher gaf haar later op voor adoptie. Ze werd door Ernie Dell en zijn vrouw geadopteerd die een aanzienlijk aantal kinderen onder hun hoede had genomen. Toen mevrouw Dell stierf, gaf Ernie de zorg voor de kinderen op, behalve voor zijn enige biologische zoon, Lionel. Hij bleef in contact met Natalie, vermoedelijk omdat ze de liefde voor miniaturen deelde. In 2007 knapte Natalie volledig door en begon ze te doden. Seizoen 7 Built to Kill Natalie begon met het moorden met haar tweede slachtoffer Izzy DeLancey. Izzy was een gepensioneerde rockstar waar Natalie soms als schoonmaker werkte voordat ze hem met haar eigen handen vermoordde. Izzy was op zijn hoofd geslagen met een marmeren deegroller terwijl hij een maaltijd aan het eten was. Ze had haar miniatuurmodel bij zich en maakte deze af door Izzy's bloed eraan toe te voegen. Omdat Natalie nog geen seriemoordenaar was geworden, werd het verondersteld als een "gewone" moord. De verdachten waren zijn vrouw, ex-vrouw, kindermeisje en zoon maar ze werden allemaal vrijgesproken. Post Mortem Natalie werd officieel een seriemoordenaar toen ze Penny Garden, een terminale kankerpatiënt gepensioneerde cocktail serveerster, vermoordde. Haar connectie met Natalie werd nooit onthuld en er werd vermeld dat ze haar neefje het huis liet schoonmaken, maar nooit een professional zou inhuren. Natalie vergiftigde haar favoriete drankje met vloeibare nicotine, met de bedoeling dat ze zou sterven door vergiftiging, echter, Penny kon nog opstaan en viel uit het raam waardoor ze stierf door verbloeding. Daarom nam Natalie de miniatuur terug naar haar huis, veranderde het naar de plaats delict en liet Ernie Dell het bij het huis leveren, waar het neefje van Penny hem vond. Loco Motives Natalie sloeg weer toe toen ze haar vierde slachtoffer, Raymundo Suarez, die op dezelfde Mannleigh Kip verwerkingsfabriek werkte als Ernie Dell, claimde. Raymundo flirtte vaak met Natalie als ze daar kwam. Ze doodde hem door hem bewusteloos te slaan, hem in de fabriek stunbad te plaatsen en het te activeren, waardoor hij elektroceerde en verdronk. Omdat Ernie een modeltrein liefhebber was en een bos had van nogal morbide miniaturen in zijn huis, werd hij een verdachte voor de Miniature moorden, maar was in staat om het bewijs tegen hem te bestrijden. Ernie confronteerde haar er later privé over. Natalie gaf toe aan de moorden, en beweerde dat ze Suarez vermoord had omdat hij haar nooit met rust liet, maar ging niet nader in op de vraag waarom ze DeLancey en Garden vermoord had en beloofde om niet meer te moorden. Vervolgens biechtte Ernie de moorden op door via een e-mail een webcam video opname naar Gil Grissom te sturen om haar te beschermen, en doodde zichzelf waardoor het onderzoek gesloten wordt. Hierna stuurde Natalie een miniatuur van een toekomstige moord op die op Grissom's bureau bleef staan voor 4 weken omdat hij met sabbatical was. Monster in the Box Toen Grissom terugkeerde vond hij het pakketje en maakte hij haast met het CSI-team om de locatie te vinden. Ze vonden uiteindelijk het huis van Dr. Barbara Tallman, die een voormalig psychiater was die ooit pro bono werkte bij een psychologische instelling waar Ernie Dell's zoon Lionel behandeld was.Haar link naar Natalie wordt niet gespecificeerd maar het kan worden aangenomen dat zij Natalie op een gegeven moment ook heeft behandeld. Als gevolg van de zelfmoord van Ernie raakt Natalie gefocust op Gil Grissom en voegt ze een krant met de datum van de moord toe aan de miniatuur. Het leek net of Tallman was overleden door verstikking met een kussen tijdens haar middagdutje, maar in werkelijkheid had Natalie een apparaat gevuld met houtskool en dat boven haar open haard gestopt waardoor koolmonoxide vrijkwam in de lucht. Toen het CSI team erachter kwam dat Tallman dood ging voordat de moord echt plaats vond, hebben ze haar vervangen door een look-a-like, officer Kamen. Tijdens de "stake-out" bij het appartement ging Natalie's val af en overleed officier Kamen door koolmonoxidevergiftiging. Tallman wordt later vermoord door haar broer als een soort van hulp bij zelfdoding, als ze moe is van het leven met de ziekte van Parkinson. Living Doll Als onderdeel van een vendetta tegen Gil Grissom ontvoerde Natalie Sara Sidle toen ze de stripwinkel verliet waar ze een paar keer per week at. Ze taserde haar, plaatste haar in haar auto en reed haar naar de woestijn van Nevada en plaatste haar in een put onder een beschadigde auto. Natalie installeerde een kleine, batterij-aangedreven, motor in de miniatuur dat aangesloten werd op de arm van de Sara pop, waardoor het leek dat het bewoog zodra Sara ging bewegen om hulp te vragen. Dit eerste gaf de indruk dat Sara doodgedrukt moest worden. Toen Grissom later echter een weersverwachting zag dat zware regen voorspelt, gooit hij water over de miniatuur waardoor de motor uitgeschakeld wordt. Hieruit blijkt dat Natalie Sara wil laten doden door verdrinking. Seizoen 8 Dead Doll Sara redde het uit de put en werd bevrijd uit de woestijn. Natalie werd vervolgens gearresteerd en in een psychiatrische inrichting gestopt nadat ze een zenuwinzinking had. Seizoen 9 Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda Na haar arrestatie werd Natalie behandeld voor haar psychose met drugs en werkte ze bij de instelling in de wasruimte, waardoor ze dagelijks in contact kwam met bleekmiddel om zijn macht over haar te laten verminderen. Gil Grissom vond later een miniatuur met poppen uitgesneden uit een stuk zeep onder de vloer van Natalie's cel, beeltenis van haar ophanging. Er wordt gesuggereerd dat ze van plan is om zelfmoord te plegen, maar het is in de serie niet duidelijk geworden of dat ook daadwerkelijk gebeurd is. Een van de CSIs romans "Shock Treatment" beweert dat ze inderdaad zelfmoord heeft gepleegd, maar het blijft onduidelijk. Modus Operandi Natalies slachtoffers werden op verschillende manieren gedood, waaronder vergiftiging en elektrocutie. Ze gebruikte meestal hun gewoonten als "window of opportunity". Waarom ze koos om een slachtoffer op een bepaalde manier te doden is onbekend. Later lijk het erop dat Natalie een psychose heeft over bleekwater en de meeste slachtoffers waren mensen waar ze bij schoonmaakte, waardoor ze in contact kwam met bleekmiddel wat leidde tot de dood van de mensen die haar in dienst hadden genomen. Sommige van de slachtoffers konden ook een verbinding hebben met haar pleegvader. Wat bij elke moord terugkwam zijn de ongelooflijk nauwkeurige schaalmodellen die Natalie maakte om de misdaad te reflecteren. Elk model wordt ofwel achter gelaten op de crime scene of afgeleverd bij iemand die bij de zaak betrokken is. Elk detail was doordacht, en om de modellen zo authentiek mogelijk te maken ging Natalie zelfs zover dat ze bloed van het slachtoffer zelf aan het model toevoegde. Wanneer Gil Grissom de modellen verder onderzocht vond hij altijd een foto van een bebloede pop. Elke foto was verborgen onder de rest van de miniatuur. De pop is een weergave van de pop die haar vader, een beroemde buikspreker, gemaakt had naar het beeld van Natalie's zus, Chloe, die door Natalie gedood werd toen ze nog kinderen waren. In de aflevering Lab Rats merkte David Hodges dat elke miniatuur een item had dat iets te maken had met bleekmiddel, variërend van vaten of vazen met bleekwater tot coupons voor bleekwater. De reden hierachter is Natalie's getuigenis van haar vader die Chloe's bloed wegveegt met bleekmiddel na haar dood waardoor ze nu moordneigingen krijgt zodra ze bleekmiddel ziet of ruikt. De meerderheid van Natalie's slachtoffers waren mensen die haar hadden ingehuurd als schoonmaakster. Een aantal van hen hadden ook een verbinding met haar pleegvader, Ernie Dell, een modeltrein liefhebber die haar hielp met het bouwen van de eerste miniaturen (niet wetende waar ze voor gebruikt werden). Een mogelijke uitzondering is Penny Gardens, waarvan de verbinding tussen Natalie of haar familie niet uitgelegd wordt. In haar meest recente verschijning maakte ze een miniatuur over haar zelfmoord. Bekende Slachtoffers * Chloe Davis (zus), juni 1981 * Izzy DeLancey, 23 september 2006 * Penny Garden, 8 november 2006 * Raymundo Suarez, 6 december 2006 * Barbara Tallman, 15 februari 2007 * Officier Kamen, 15 februari 2007 * Sara Sidle, 17 mei 2007 Slachtoffers bij volmacht: * Ernie Dell Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Natalie_Davis Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Seriemoordenaar Categorie:Vrouw Categorie:Criminelen Categorie:Geïnstitutionaliseerde Criminelen Categorie:Omnivoren Categorie:Psychopaat Categorie:Geesteszieke Criminelen Categorie:Vrouwelijke moordenaars Categorie:Cop Killer Categorie:Wraak moordenaar